After Darcy Garland
by Jilliamm
Summary: This story will go on forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Darcy Dead(intro chapter):

**_I love to write. I write a lot in my past time and I love MM! This fan fic will be long but I'm starting it very short so I can brainstorm some ideas. Jilliam, Emily Grace vs Ruby Ogden, etc. R&R :)_**

(2 weeks after Lovers in a Murderous Time) James Gillies was finally caught for his crime. He shot Dr Darcy Garland in the head, and was sentenced to life in prison. Darcy was dead. I guess he has let Julia go, William thought. He knew it was an awful thing, being glad someone had passed, but Murdoch couldn't help but be secretly relieved. The case was done and he sat, the last in Station Four. Tomorrow, he would propose to Julia. But he had to build up his courage...

Julia's POV:

Julia walked with Emily Grace as they headed from a restaurant. Emily look Julia's arm, and grinned from ear to ear.

"Do you think the Detective will ever propose Julia?" He voice shaky at the topic. Julia sighed and bit her lip.

"I don't know. He has cases on his mind right now.. I don't know..." Her voice trailed off but then she continued. "My sister Ruby is coming tomorrow to visit, and she is practically giddy that William and I are together again."

They spotted a carriage and left the dark street by the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia walked to the station, early the next morning. Sure enough, William was sitting at his desk, with George, rambling on sitting at the edge of his desk. She smiled as before she knocked as William was rubbing his forehead and watching Crabtree drowsily. She knocked at the door, and George took the hint, walking out of his office.

"Doctor," he greeted as he left. William's face lit up and he rose from his desk and looked at her lovingly.

"Julia, what brings you here?" His dark brown eyes puzzled.

"Nothing, William. Ruby is visiting from New York. She has some time off from writing for the times, so she's coming to visit. She awaited to see William's reaction. His eye brows furrowed.

"My half brother, Jasper Linney is coming to visit today as well. He's coming from British Columbia. I was going to tell you today." Julia's grinned and took his hand in hers.

"How wonderful! Quite by chance we will both be having somewhat of a family reunion! I'm sure Ruby would love to meet him." They smiled knowingly at each other, knowing Ruby Odgen's flirtatious ways.

Ruby barged into the station and went over to George, who was talking to Emily.

'George! How charming to see you again! And..." She looked down at Emily.

"Dr Emily Grace, I took Doctor Ogden's job," She said. Ruby plastered a smile and nodded.

"Wonderful!" The two eyed each other and George was sandwhiched in between them. He cleared his throat and stepped away from them.

"Well ladies, I'm off to assist the Inspector. I'll see you later I hope Ms Odgen," He beamed.

"Ruby, please. And, yes, of course." Emily left the scene and returned to the morgue. She guessed that was the famous Ruby Ogden she had heard about.

Ruby blundered into Murdoch's office. "Jules!" She squealed, embracing her sister.

"Hello Ruby! How is New York?" She asked, casually slipping her hand away from William. Ruby noticed and walked closer to William.

"Good. How are you Detective?" She giggled. William smiled back at her.

"I'm well, Ruby." There was an uncomfortable silence, when someone else knocked on the door. Jasper stood at the door. Tall, serious, and in his bright red mountie uniform. He broke into a smile and awkwardly paraded in and shook William's hand.

"Nice to see you again Doctor Odgen," He said confidently. Ruby slipped in between them.

"Have we met before... I'm Ruby Ogden."

"Sergeant Jasper Linney, ma'am," He announced, taking off his hat and kissing Ruby's hand lightly. Ruby only smiled bigger at the gesture. "I'm William's half brother. We only just found out a few years ago." He glanced over at Murdoch who was sharing a look with Julia.

"How fascinating! Well, I must be off to unpack at Daddy's," Ruby sighed.

"I must be as well. I have to get a room at the Queen's Hotel," Jasper said. Ruby's face lit up.

"Oh, Sergeant, you shouldn't have to stay at a hotel! We have enough room in our house! I'm sure my father won't mind-"

"Oh, that's very kind Ms Ogden, but that isn't necessary."

"I think it is," She argued. Julia inched closer to Ruby.

"That sounds like a fine idea Jasper! It would be lovely to have you stay there." Julia held William's hand.

"Don't you agree Detective?" She winked.

"Fine idea, indeed. Besides, the Queen's Hotel is only good if you bring along dominoes," She giggled. Jasper and Ruby shared a confused look.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Julia and Ruby walked arm in arm in the parka couple days later. Ruby seemed giddy as always, and Julia guessed it was because of Jasper. Sure enough, Ruby found ways to bring him up in their discussion.

"It is such a surprise that William has a brother!"

"Half brother, actually," Julia corrected, but couldn't help but break into a smile herself.

"He's such a gentleman. I admit when he first arrived in the house, I was worried how Daddy would react, but they get along quite well! Even though I had to explain that he was William's half brother and that they share a father. And Jasper was surprised to hear that he was the first to meet him..."

At this point, Julia was now lost in thought, given up on Ruby's perpetual ramble, and how once again she was following around another man, even if it was Jasper. She was starting to wonder when to introduce William to her father. Though she was anxious about this, because he wasn't a protestant doctor or lawyer, she felt more at ease because Jasper had made a good impression on her father, and that in itself was a miracle in her eyes.

"Don't you agree Jules?" She asked, turning to her sister.

"Hm? What?" Julia left her dazed state and looked at Ruby who was smirking triumphantly.

"Day dreaming about William again are you?" She giggled. Julia rolled her eyes, even though it was half true. "I SAID, do you agree that William should meet father tonight, and the four of us can all have dinner?" Julia nodded.

"That sounds delightful Ruby, William just finished the Bank Robbery yesterday."

Julia stood outside her father's mansion in Rosedale with William. He was wearing his new blue navy suit and stood nervously beside Julia. She faced him and laughed. William was straightening his suit and fixing his hair. When he turned and saw Julia watching him with a smile on her face, he grew red. Julia stroked the back of his perfect hair and sighed.

"William, you look fine. He'll love you, okay?" Julia didn't change after work from the Asylum. She was very calm, and William envied her mood.

"Okay," He whispered. Just at that moment, the door swung open, and Ruby stood at the door, with Jasper. Jasper for once wasn't wearing his Mountie uniform.

"Hello, Jules, William. Come in," Ruby announced. When they walked in, William's mouth dropped open, and he quickly shut it, embarassed that he had never lived in such a place. When they walked in, Julia took his hand and guided him into the dining room, already set, by no doubt, a servant. Mr Odgen, as intimidating as he looked, smiled and shook William's hand and said, "Nice to finally meet you Murdoch. I've heard a lot about you." Mr Odgen looked over William's shoulder, and eyed either Ruby, Julia, or Jasper. It could have been any of them since they all were behind him.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Sir," William said, in his usual, polite and serious manner.

Half way into their meal, of mostly Ruby blabbing on and on about Murdoch's accomplishments, the doorbell rang. A maid answered it and called for William from the front door.

"Mr Murdoch, there's a George here to see you," she called. William and Ruby simultaneously got up from the table.

"Georgie!" She cried like she was a child. Jasper shared a confused look with Julia and her father. William went to the door, and George stood there breathlessly with his bike.

"Sir! Your father is in come trouble."

William didn't respond. He was in shock that his father was even IN Toronto.

"Sir, he's in a fight with two men who say he owes him some money, and they have guns! I thought it only necessary to call you!"

Julia came to the door and put her hand on William's shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Julia, I'm sorry. I have to go. My father's...in a situation at the moment." Julia looked incredulous, but she kissed him quickly on the cheek and nodded.

"Alright. You go to him. Be careful William," She pleaded as George and William hurried down the steps and onto their bikes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When he and George got to the alley, nothing needed to be explained. His father was held by a man grabbing each of his arms, and Higgins and the inspector a couple metres away, frankly, looking extremely useless in the situation. William got off the bike and dashed over closer to where his father was struggling. His father met his eyes, and only struggled harder.

"Will! Willy, help me!" He yelled drunkly. William rolled his eyes and stood with his hands up, as one of the men held the gun, pointing in his direction.

"I have no gun! Please, whatever he owes will be paid. Just give me the gun," William pleaded calmly. The man with the gun growled and the gun stayed directed at the Detective.

"Bullocks Murdoch! Can't you do better than that?!" Brackenreid shouted gruffly.

"I'm trying, sir," William growled. The man let go of his father and put both hands on the gun. Murdoch inched his way from the man, but it was too late. All William heard was a bang, and then all was quiet.

William blinked his eyes open, and sat up dazed and began to feel the pang in his arm. He looked down at his arm, and there was a bloody bandage wrapped around his arm. He looked around. He was in his room in the Boarding house. He then heard a woman's voice but knew it wasn't Mrs Kitchen's voice.

"That bandage needs to be changed," Julia laughed. William's heart immediately began to race as Julia sat beside him on his bed and inspected the bandage. He grew red as he also realized his shirt wasn't on, and his bare chest was showing.

"H-how did I...?"

"You were unconscious for a while and I came and took you home. You were out for quite a while as you can imagine..." She smiled. He peered out the window from his bed. It was dark outside, almost 10pm. "Don't worry William. I'm sure you'll have another shot at helping your father...If you pardon the pun."She giggled profusely, and brushed back blonde curls from getting in the bandage. His heart hurt at her odd sense of humor.

She changed his bandage, and sighed, looking at him, shaking her head. Her green eyes laughed, but her face was serious.

"You could have been hurt William."

"I know. I know. But I'm fine, thanks to you." She giggled and leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you Julia."

"For what? Fixing a couple bandages for you, when you could have died?! Don't be silly William."

"Not just that, for taking care of me. For being there for me..." Julia wouldn't have him apologize for something she would do instinctively. William took his free hand and grabbed her shoulder.

"Julia, I mean, you know I don't have much family. When my mother died when I was just a boy, it was awful, and then my sister, and..." He looked down, and Julia cupped his face with her hand. Her eyes looked so sympathetic he couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret about talking about it. He never really spoke about personal matters.

"I know, William. My mother died as well. But I will always be there for you. I love you too much not to, okay?"

"I love you so much Julia," He breathed. And then, he changed the mood completely. "Do you remember when you and Enid fought over nursing me back to health when I fell?" Julia laughed and hugged him. He was felt dizzy by the lilac in her hair and he was so in a trance, that when the hug broke, Julia laughed even harder when she saw his reaction. Again, William blushed.

"And I just want to tell you, Julia, I tried to catch you at the train station that day..." He choked up and didn't know what to say. Julia didn't look surprised at all. William tried explaining further, but Julia launched forward and kissed him. He kissed her passionately back and she responded even harder than him. He could sense this was getting too heated for him, as Julia's hand wandered up his leg. He was about to break the kiss, and tell her he had to wait until marriage, when the door opened swiftly.

They both instinctively jumped away from each other's arms. Julia gasped and William laughed nervously.

"Oh, uh, Mrs Kitchen. You gave us a bit of a fright. I-I thought you were going to be at a church meeting?" William stood up awkwardly. Mrs Kitchen gave him a confused look.

"William, my boy, that was this morning...it is now past 10 at night?" She giggled softly. Julia couldn't help but join in.

"Oh, um well, uh, yes of course."

Julia stood up and grabbed her medical bag. "Well. I must be off. Do take care of that wound William," She said, exiting his room. The door shut behind her, and he missed her already. Now he had a lot of explaining to do for Mrs Kitchen whether he liked it or not.

_**I love writing these! Plss R&R I'd love to hear what you think about this, and future chapters! Next chapter is a fight between Mr Ogden and William ;) **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

George sat at his desk. William had given him finger print duty...again.

"Why do WE always have to do this George?" Henry groaned. George sighed but he knew it was his duty.

"Henry, we have to. We are Detective Murdoch's right hand men!"

"Really?" Henry's face lit up and he straightened up in his chair.

"Yes. Yes we are."

"So. Have you been thinking about your next novel?" Henry asked, almost teasing him.

"Yes. I have, actually. I think it shall be a western. A, uh, young deductive type, about my height..." Just then Brackenreid marched out of his office.

"Crabtree! Higgins! No time for chit chats!" He shouted. They quickly got back to work when Ruby waltzed in. She stood right beside George.

"Excuse me. Hello constable," She said. George barely looked up.

"Yes. Hello Ms Ogden. I must insist you leave, or the inspector will have my head. Ruby ignored him and continued.

"George, I'm just going to say it. Are you courting with that doctor?" Ruby scoffed. George shifted uncomfortably in his desk chair and put down his magnifying glass. Henry tried to ignore that situation, but he couldn't help but listen into it.

"Ms Ogden, that really isn't much of your concern, but if you must know, yes I am," He said, almost proudly. Ruby grimaced, but bid him good day. She was really here to see William. When she walked in, he was scribbling on his chalk board intently, so she knocked. William spun around, baggy eyed, and impatient.

"Good afternoon Ruby. What brings you here?"

"Jules and I decided we would try to have a full dinner this time. Maybe you could come again tonight and join us. Maybe your father could..." He cut him off knowing where she was going with this. And no. His father was certainly not coming to a rich families house for dinner, and embarrass him.

"Um, he has other plans, but I would love to come! How is Jasper?"

"He's well. I think I'll be writing a very modern piece about him and his policing as a Mountie. The public would beg for more, don't you think Detective?" William smiled tightly.

"I'm sure. But I really must be getting back to work. Tell Julia I'll be coming." Ruby was about to leave his office when he stopped her.

"And, Ruby...Um, don't tell Julia I'm asking this, I want it to be a surprise. Do I have to ask your father for her hand in marriage," He said, for some reason as formal and awkward as always. Ruby giggled at his usual self, and sighed to herself how lucky Julia really was.

"Yes, I think it would be best. I think you should ask him tonight and then pop the question, in my opinion..." Her voice trailed off as she almost skipped out of his office. What had he done? Ruby Ogden would surely tell Julia.

William got ready in his tiny room and looked self consciously in the mirror. He knew Julia's father liked Jasper and, hopefully himself, but he didn't know how he would react to asking for her hand in marriage. He was catholic, she was not. She was rich, he was not.

His heart panged to think what negative reaction he could have. But he held the silver box in his hand and tried to stay positive. He loved Julia with all his heart. Even way back when, with the accidental touches, and the morgue visits for "updates". His heart ached more when he remembered how many strange yet wonderful conversations they had shared. But then hurtful memories that had taken place. Even though none of it mattered anymore.

Her leaving for Buffalo had almost destroyed him. And now, he had her, and he was still worried. But he was determined to ask Mr Ogden.

When William arrived at the house, everyone was already at the table. Ruby and her father on the far side, and Jasper and Julia on the other. He sat down next to Julia. She squeezed his hand.

"How was work?" She asked him, like she didn't know how he worked each and every day at the station.

"Fine. Hello everyone," he said as a side thought. Out of nowhere, Mr Ogden striked up a conversation with him.

"So, Murdoch. You are a detective I hear. Does it get much pay?" He asked. William felt his heart beat faster and throat close up.

"Fairly well, sir," He replied. Julia shifted in her chair. She obviously recognized this was a bit uncomfortable for him. Of course, Ruby interjected.

"Father! William has solved a great many of cases. He's even saved the Queen of England's life a while ago." Mr Ogden smiled and looked over at Julia.

"Fascinating! How long have you known Julia?" William quickly calculated in his head.

"6 or 7 years now."

"Well, it's good to hear you know her well. I was wondering when she had really met you, because...well..."

William felt extremely uncomfortable, and frankly, upset he presumed he had only met Julia after Darcy. The conversation was quickly becoming awkward, and he felt like he was being questioned in his own station. And then the dreaded question came.

"What religion are you, Detective?" Jasper and Ruby glared at each other, starting to worry, ever so slightly.

"I'm Roman Catholic, sir." Mr Ogden looked down at his plate full of food. He had been talking for the most part, and had barely eaten.

"I see."

"Um, sir, is it possible I could ask you something in private?" William tried to collect his thoughts as those words spewed out of his mouth.

"Yes, of course." They walked into the kitchen and closed the door. He could have swarn he heard Ruby and Jasper giggling knowingly together. "What is it?" Mr Ogden said. William took a deep breath.

"Sir, I just wanted to have your permission to have Julia's hand in marriage." Mr Ogden was still smiling, but that statement made the smile dissipate.

"I'm afraid not." At that moment, William's blood boiled. He hated this man, that was for absolute certain. He hadn't felt this angry since Darcy had called Julia a whore.

"Why not, sir?"

Mr Ogden began to pace and chuckled to himself.

"I can't have a catholic copper marry my daughter."

"Why not sir? I think I make Julia happy. I believe that is all that matters."

"Well, Detective, then it seems we don't believe in the same things. I believe in a firm social standing. I can't allow you to marry my daughter. I'm sorry."

"I-I DON'T UNDERSTAND SIR," William's voice began to rise. Mr Ogden came up close to his face and spoke again.

"I said, I do not allow it. And that is that."

"SIR, WITH ALL DUE RESPECT..."

"All due respect be damned. You heard me, and now you are arguing. I think it would be best if you leave now," He snapped. William knew if he stayed another second, he would lose his temper. He bit his lip and stormed out of the door. Ruby and Jasper had taken the hint, and were standing up, heading for the door. But Julia was still in her chair, confused.

"Well I best be off. I-I have some shopping to do. Right Jasper?" She nudged him. Jasper nodded.

"Oh yes. A great, great deal. Good evening." They both walked arm in arm, out of the house.

William, eyes welled with tears, just stood in front of Julia, and then continued to walk out of the room, take his hat, and leave.

The house was now silent, but not deserted. Mr Ogden slowly came out of the kitchen and stood in front of Julia. Julia had her hands on her hips.

"Father! What on earth happened in there?" Julia was breathless.

"Julia, he's just not right for you, alright?" He scratched his head somewhat guiltily.

"NOT RIGHT FOR ME?! Since when do you know what is right for me, father?! What is it really? You can't stand to see me happy?"

"Of course not, Jules, but..." Julia now was flaming.

"It's because he's catholic isn't it? It's because he's not as wealthy as you are isn't it?" Mr Ogden didn't know what to say. Julia could no longer keep back the tears.

She had to leave. She ran out of the house. The only question now was: where was William?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

It was now three days since William Murdoch was missing. The whole station had searched and searched looking for his whereabouts. They had tried Mrs. Kitchen, his church, and had not found him. George and Brakenreid were especially worried, and had tried to ignore the rumors floating around. Things like: He's finally become an alcoholic or, he's gone for the Yukon again.

At this point, especially George was concerned. Ruby had gossiped incessantly about William's absence. And the truth was, he couldn't help but listen to what Ruby was telling him. How her father rejected the proposal to Julia, and he had stormed out and disappeared.

Now it was the evening and the station had honestly done the best they could trying to locate him, and now he had to do the same thing he had done for the past three days. Bike over to Julia's house and deliver the news that they had found nothing.

George knocked on her door, and Julia opened the door. Tired, pale, and, frankly, looked like she had been crying. George delivered his news and went on his way. He had a dinner with Emily in fact.

Julia closed the door as the clumsy constable left her house. She returned to Ruby who was sitting in the living room. "No luck?" Ruby muttered.

"No. Oh Ruby, where could he be?" Julia whispered. Ruby didn't know what she could possibly say. So she tried a different approach.

"Jules, perhaps I can talk to father..."

"Ruby, he won't listen. He doesn't care if I'm happy," Julia sobbed quietly.

"I can't see you like this. Jasper and I know you belong with William, and I'm going to talk to father." Ruby stubbornly left the house. But Julia knew it was only because she was off to talk to their father.

Ruby was determined to get her father to allow William to marry Julia. She knew what she had to do. She had to suck up to her father, and then make him see reason.

She sat Mr Ogden down. "Hello father, I thought I'd stop by. I also picked up a little gift for you. I just thought of you as soon as I saw it..." Ruby handed her father a book about Police Detecting. Mr Ogden looked up unamused.

"Really Ruby? What are you trying to do?" Mr Ogden replied sternly.

"Daddy, I just want you to let Julia marry William," She sighed. Mr Ogden lay the book down on the table seperating the two and inhaled a deep breath.

Ruby could already tell that her father wasn't going to listen, but she tried to stay calm. Mr Ogden began to speak.

"Ruby, I know Julia put you up to this and-"

"No," Ruby snapped. "Actually, it was completely my idea. Daddy, can you please just listen to me?" Mr Ogden had stood up and paced back and forth.

"I've already explained that Julia will not be marrying that catholic copper. What is there more to discuss?" He growled.

"His name is William and he is a detective."

"That doesn't change anything, Ruby. I will not allow it."

"Typical," Ruby murmured under her breath.

"Pardon me?" He said, becoming angry.

"I said, it's typical that you don't care what Jules thinks. You just want her to be married off with a rich man, who won't "ruin" her reputation. Well I'll have you know Julia doesn't care what you think either. And, people actually like William, in fact, he's friends with Mr Pendrick. You don't even know him. And what's typical is you can't let Jules just be happy. When she wanted to first be a doctor, you told her it isn't a woman's job and she can't do it. Now look at her. She worked at the morgue, then a children's hospital, now she's a psychiatrist. And after that you bragged and bragged about her accomplishments and didn't even tell her how proud you are of her. And now she's in love. And you say she can't marry William. He's perfect for her, and they love each other, and you are acting like you don't remember loving mother, which is probably true or you would let them be married." Ruby stopped and realized she had gone a bit farther than she had hoped for. Mr Ogden's face though, had washed away from sadness, and was now very upset. Mr Ogden sank back down in his seat. Ruby expected to be yelled at, but Mr Ogden gave in.

"Ruby, please don't talk to me like that. But, I'm sorry for judging him. Perhaps I can talk to him and apoligize...When he is found..." He whispered. Ruby grinned, even though she knew how rude her last comment was, she knew it would work.

Julia sat on the porch of her father's house. It was getting late, and George had again delivered the unfortunate news that he hadn't been found. She tried to look pleased when Ruby had told her that father would agree to let her marry William, which was half expected since he always listened to Ruby. Who couldn't?

But she wasn't pleased because he was still missing. She simply sat on the porch, hopefully, as foolish as it sounded in her head, she knew it was true. She wanted him to run up to the porch.

Her heart began to pound when she saw a dark figure walking towards the house. She couldn't tell until it started walking up the steps to the porch.

The light on her porch, made the figure become visible. To her disbelief, it was William. He wasn't hurt. Nothing had happened to him, and he hadn't left her. Her heart ached as he stood in front of her and smiled.

"William! Where have you been?! You had me very worried!" She cried. Without saying a word, he lifted her up by her waist and spun her around. She couldn't help but let out a giggle. She was so overwhelmed to see him. She was going to kiss him, when he put her down and sat with her on the bench. Then he spoke, almost so quietly, it was barely a whisper.

"I'm fine, Julia, I'm fine. This is what happened." Before he continued, he uncharacteristically let out a laugh and then he continued."I left the house to cool down and think. I was walking down the street and ran into my father..." He started to laugh again. Almost deliriously so.

"William please continue," She urged.

"He told me why the two men had attacked him in the alley. He told me, he honestly, for the first time in his life, didn't owe money. In fact, when he was out in the west, he had struck gold, and he had gotten a lot of money. So much so, that it was more he had ever had." And then his face darkened. "Like as much as your family has. Anyway, he told me the men that attacked him, heard about his fortune and decided to attack him when he had come out of a pub."

"And you believe him?" She sounded almost astonished.

"Yes," He chuckled. "Because he proved it to me. Julia, I was never that far away. I'm sorry for not informing you, but I needed time. From your family, and the station. Anyway, he proved it because then he lead me to his new house, which he bought. It's two streets down from here. I've been with my father. He's actually considering staying in Toronto." He finished and looked back at Julia. Her eyes were filled with tears. Not only was he safe, but with family.

"Well, that's certainly better than being murdered, Detective," She sobbed happily. She had never seen him more happy in his life, and it felt like a dream.

"It certainly is, Doctor," He laughed lovingly. "But I knew I had to come back for you. Well, my father told me he could tell I had to be somewhere else. I told him everything. About you. Everything. He told me I had to go to you. And, well, here I am."

Julia wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. William kissed her back, deeper. Not urgently, but passionately, and then broke the kiss.

"Maybe we should go inside? I hardly think this should continue out here. Very improper I should think." He flashed a crooked smile and she tried to catch her breath. She didn't know William could be this forward.

"William! How forward of you! You haven't been drinking with your father, have you?" She joked. He ran his hand through her hair.

"No. I promise," He said, his eyes filled with lust.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Her heart ached looking at him. He was sleeping, facing her. His eyes sealed shut with this beautiful eye lashes. She watched his chest rise and fall in front of her. His golden skin hit with the morning sunlight. She felt as though she was dreaming. They had finally slept together. But she tried not to think of it that way. She cuddled up closer to him. He was still sleeping, and she couldn't help but watch him. And at that moment, she realized that at that moment that this was right. It should have always been like this. That being with Darcy was the biggest mistake of her life.

Her train of thought was stopped as William stirred beside her. His eyes fluttered open sleepily and he smiled crookedly.

"Good morning. Have you been watching me, Doctor?" He teased. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt a jolt of shivers travel down her spine.

"Perhaps, Detective," She giggled. He sat up in her bed and started to get dressed. She tried not to watch him. So she got up as well to get ready. She tried to remember what day of the week it was. She sighed internally. It was Saturday. The silence was becoming longer and longer, so she broke it.

"William, I think we should see the house your father purchased," Julia said. William looked up and walked towards her, shirt still not buttoned up.

"That sounds like a good idea, Julia. For all we know he could be lying," He mumbled. Julia gave him a stern look.

"William, please."

William and Julia walked over to the house. Harry had given William the address. They stood in front of it. William was breathless. The house looked like it was three floors. It was a corner lot, and it was white, with ivy growing off the front. William could not believe that such a house could be his. He looked over to Julia, who had tightened her grip on his arm when she saw it.

"William! It's beautiful. I've passed this house before. It's gorgeous!" She said. They walked towards the door.

"Knowing my father, however, he probably hasn't bought much furniture yet and has no idea what he is doing," He laughed. Julia bit her lip and laughed. He knocked on the door several times until it was answered. Harry stood in the door way, with a bag in one hand.

"Will! I see you came to see the house, son. He walked right past them, and discarded the bag in the trash and returned. "I've given up on drinking, Will. Well, at least _buying _it. It's really bad, I know, and I don't want to waste the money," He said groggily. Then he turned on his heels to face Julia, still on his arm.

"You must be Julia. Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Murdoch." She smiled at how different the two were.

"Please, call me Harry. I'm off to see Jasper. Feel free to see the house." He paused and then handed the key to William, with a strangely emotional look on his face. "I don't need this house. The truth is, I'm not staying in Toronto for much longer. I got this house for you, Will. I don't need a house, you know me." William took the key in shock. "Enjoy. I'll try not to get arrested again." He tipped his hat and left them at the porch, incredulous. The door to the house was still open.

"I-I can't take the house from him," William murmured softly. Julia let go of his arm.

"William, he bought it for you. Don't you see?" She explained, stroking the back of his hair.

"No more renting with Mrs. Kitchens?" He laughed. "No more revolting food?" He couldn't believe the house was his.

"Precisely!" She chuckled. They went into the house. It was huge. Julia looked more used to it, of course. The grand stairway when they walked in blew William away. He blinked a few times, and then realized Julia was already looking in the living room. He followed her in. She had stopped by the fire place. She appeared to looking at a picture on the wall. There was barely any furniture in sight. He stood beside her and grew red. It was a picture of him around 6, standing beside Susannah.

"Oh, William. You were adorable!" She cooed. William took her waist.

"Was?" He smiled seductively at her.

"Are," She corrected, kissing his cheek.

"I'm still not used to the fact this is our house." He shook his head. "You must be used to it. Since you grew up..." Julia interrupted him.

"Our?" She said quickly.

"Yes." He replied. He knew he had to do it now. He knew he was going to do it today, he had decided. But he wasn't sure when the right time was. It was now.

He got down on one knee and pulled the silver box out of his jacket pocket. She gasped breathlessly, watching him.

"Julia, as long as you exist in this world, there will be no one for me but you. We can adopt. Julia Ogden, please say you will marry me." The words rung in her ears. She remembered the day Ruby had read the proposal to her. And now it was becoming reality. She realized that William was still on one knee with the ring.

"Yes! William I do! I do, I do," She repeated. He sprung up and embraced her. It was finally happening., and Darcy couldn't stand in the way. He let go and looked around the house, and then back at Julia. He took the ring out and slipped it on her finger. Her heart raced as she looked down at the Ruby on her finger. He put a finger under her chin and pulled her in. He kissed her lighter than he had ever done before. Right then, he heard a familiar voice chime in the house. He leaped away from Julia, as usual. It was George.

"Sir! It took me forever to locate you! You have to come to the station! The inspector needs to tell you something urgent he says," George panted. William and Julia shared a concerned look. George noticed something flash from Julia's hand.

"Doctor, is that..." George was cut off as William grabbed him and they left the empty house. William shut the door.

"You said something urgent, George?" William coughed awkwardly. George grinned and got on his bike.

"Yes, sir. Urgent," He smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The inspector closed the door behind William. He gestured him to sit down.

"Murdoch, you are probably wondering why I called you here on Saturday, since you have the day off, but I thought it best to tell you. Remember before the turn of the century when I rejected the chief constable position in Ottawa?" He took a swig of his scotch.

"Yes, sir. Of course."

"Well, the position has been opened in Toronto, and I was nominated." William got up to congratulate Brackenreid.

"...And I was chosen... and I'm taking it." He frowned and finished his scotch. But then he grinned. "So you, me old mucker are taking the position of inspector here! Well, if you want. I think the lads would agree that's the best decision..." He chuckled. Murdoch smiled back, once again, incredulous. Could this all just be a dream? He sincerely hoped not.

"Yes. I think it would be for the best, sir."

"Yes. Yes it would. Now go and show fruit-fly-in-a-past-life his new office."

Ruby ran over as quickly as she could when she heard about the house. Julia had also invited Margaret Brackenreid. They all arrived at the same time. All in dismay. Ruby of course reacted verbally first.

"Oh Jules! How did William get this!" Ruby said, putting down her hand bag.

"Yes, I know about policemen's salaries, and this...this isn't from one," Margaret stated breathlessly.

"William's father hit gold up west, and bought the house for William... and I. But I've called you here because I would love for you two to help me decorate this place." She ushered them into the barren house.

"Oh, I see," Ruby giggled.

"So, you must have heard, Julia," Margaret smiled. Julia and Ruby looked at each other cluelessly.

"What?" Julia asked.

"The big news."

"What big news, Margaret?"

"Oh, Thomas probably hasn't told William yet. Thomas got the chief constable position in Toronto, so William is now going to be the inspector! He has finally been allowed. He's very well known now, and people are looking past him being Catholic now." Ruby squealed and Julia hugged Margaret.

"That's so wonderful!" Julia said.

"He really deserves it," Ruby added.

"Let's get to work so we can surprise William when he gets...home," Julia announced. And couldn't help but smile. Home.

Ruby and Margaret left that evening. Their work was done, and the house's first floor was complete. But they still had the basement and upstairs to do. She looked around, satisfied. The door opened and she expected to see William at the door. It was Harry instead. She remembered that Harry was still staying for a couple more days.

He walked in and looked very confused. "Holy moly! How did you do this? Oh my lord." Harry rubbed his forehead.

Julia sat down in the living room, and Harry joined her, sitting across from her. She thought Harry would give them privacy until he left, but she wouldn't say anything. At that moment, she strangely felt envious. Although William told her on numerous occasions that life with him wasn't great, and how he was always drunk and not a fit parent, now he seemed amazing. And she was strangely jealous how kind he was, and how he couldn't intimidate you if he tried.

"This is an amazing job you did here, Julia," He complimented, slumping into his chair.

"I had some help." Harry gave her an admiring look. As if just from eye contact he was saying: _William is lucky to have you._

"So you're a doctor, are you?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes I am. It took a lot of work but it paid off indeed," she sighed. Harry nodded.

"Just like William. They didn't think he could be a detective. Because he's catholic. Well, actually this is more of an assumption. I only reunited with my son 5 years ago, you know. I-I wasn't that good of a father you see."

"I don't think that's true. People just make mistakes," She pointed out.

"Well, I've made a lot. I bet your parents took good care of you."

"Money wise, that's all," she said sadly. She couldn't believe how open this conversation was. "My mother died when I was younger."

"I understand. It really must have been hard. William's mother died when he was just a boy, you know."

"Could you tell me..." She didn't know how to word it.

"About his childhood?" He said as if he could read her mind.

"Yes, I mean, William doesn't talk much about such things."

"Oh, that makes sense. He always talked and talked when he wanted to, but anytime you asked him about something that would be bothering him. Nothing."

"Yes, that's it exactly!" Julia sat forward, getting into the conversation.

"Such a curious kid, smart too, but clueless at the same time." Julia nodded. "After his mother died, and after Susannah went had gone to the convent school, it was just William and me. I could tell he didn't like me much. But he kept his grades up, he was smart, but like I said, really clueless. I mean, lots of girls liked him, but he had no idea. He was away from home soon after. The Jesuits took him. I wasn't a fit parent. So I had no idea if he had a girlfriend. All I knew was that he didn't want anything to do with me. And then, at 17, he went to a logging camp. He didn't know what he wanted to do in life. After a while of logging, he sent me a telegram saying he was moving to Toronto to be a constable, and that was that. Later I heard he met a girl. Liza. They were going to be married. I knew how she made him feel. She had a big personality. They met at church, he told me. But Liza made him happy. I knew that much. When she died of consumption, I honestly didn't think he would recover. He's a man, I think, that needs to save people. He needs to help. And watching her die, being absolutely helpless, really took a toll on him. But then I heard about you. I'm being honest here, I think it was fate. I'm a bit more superstitious than Will, but I think you two were fated to meet. So much has happened with him, I bet. Tell me, if you don't mind me asking, does he make you happy?" Julia didn't hesitate.

"Yes, he does." She smiled. He got up and put on his hat. Julia followed him to the door.

"Well, I must be off." He opened the door, and then turned back to her. "I know for a fact you make him happy." He tipped his hat. Right as he was leaving, William came in.

"Sorry I'm late Julia," He said. He was holding a bottle. "You know I only drink on special occasions. I thought I would buy some absinthe. I have some news!" He beamed. Julia let out a laugh. How she loved when she knew something before William.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

William hung is hat and stepped inside. He stopped abruptly. Right in the front hall, mouth gaping at the sight of the first floor.

"Julia it's...it's..." He stammered. Julia stood in front of him and took his face in her hands.

"How was your day?" She batted her eye lashes and then felt her stomach flutter. She had always dreamed of saying that. Needless to say when she was younger and he would visit the morgue, she fantasized this constantly. He began to smile widely. He took her in his arms and told her.

"I'm going to become inspector of station house number four!" His eyes sparkled as he looked down at her, awaiting a reaction. She put on her best surprised expression.

"William! That is wonderful! No one deserves it more than you!" She kissed him deeply, and he became warm all at once. He let his hands get lost in her hair, but then he pulled away as the kiss was becoming improper.

"Julia...Harry still is living here for the next couple days until he leaves..." He panted. Julia pouted and he couldn't help but kiss every inch of her face. She gasped as he did so.

"It's alright." She tugged at his jacket, and pulled him in by his collar.

"But the rooms aren't done! There's only a mattress on the floor!" William protested. Although he was attracted to Julia's attitude, he didn't believe it was right.

"William, we've known each other for a long time now, I know when you want something," She teased him. He had made an exception the night before they went to the house for the first time, but he knew his beliefs and values mattered. He took her hand and lead her up the stairs of their new house.

"Julia, my father will be home any minute. We can't. Not tonight," he explained. They stepped into their new room. He was right. There was nothing in the room, but a mattress, lying on the floor. William let go of Julia and look of his jacket. "I still have to bring all my things from my old house to here."

Julia un-pinned her hair and sat down on the mattress. "As do I. But I'm sure Jasper or Ruby can bring it over tomorrow." There then was a comfortable silence in the air. William sat down beside her on the mattress and then lay down. Julia joined him and giggled like a school girl as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Julia then faced him and their faces were inches away from each other. William brushed his hand over her bare shoulder. He wondered if he wanted it as much as she did. She didn't inch away, so he continued to stroke her arm.

"Leaving me that time wasn't for the best," William said in a hushed voice which ran in her ears although it was soft. Julia looked at him perplexed with her green eyes.

"William?"

"When you left me because you told me you couldn't have children, I didn't care you couldn't. Julia, I was...am so in love with you. And I want you to truly know that. You are all I see in my future." When he said those words, they were formal as usual, but they were true. Julia kissed his lips softly and put her hand on his chest. They were still fully clothed, but she could feel his heart pounding rhythmically.

"I know. I know. I never stopped really having feelings for you. Do you remember the time when you were with Mrs. Jones and we were talking in our office and we recited songs of solomon. The star crossed lovers. When our eyes met, I knew I wasn't over you William. I never will be."

"Do you remember when we met?" They both simultaneously laughed. He pulled her closer. She could feel his breath on her cheek now. "I came in asking if you knew where the new coroner was. You said it was yourself and I felt embarassed. You introduced yourself and I called you by your formal name, and you called me by mine. Now that I look back on it, it was strange." He said.

"William, the first time I saw you, I thought you were the most handsome man I had ever set eyes on in my life." William's stomach fluttered. They had never spoken like this before. "But I thought you were unattainable."

"Unattainable?" William scoffed. "You are well-to-do and not catholic," He replied sadly.

"No, William, unattainable. Your fiance had just passed away. And you hardly seemed interested in me. I fantasized about us talking. You flirting with me, and asking me out to dinner. And it didn't happen for a long time." William interlocked his fingers with hers.

"I'm sorry if it took me a while. As you might of deduced after a while of knowing me, I'm a bit socially awkward...and I'm still annoyed our first kiss was after me being drunk. I used to imagine me actually having the guts to lean in while you were discussing your findings on a post mortem report." Julia's eyes widened in the dark.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You will be the death of me William Murdoch," She whispered. And sometime after she had drifted away to sleep.


	10. Another Glorious Update!

Ugh okay so here's the story fellow Murdochians! Wherever you are, I sincerely apologize for not updating in a long while! I've been so so stressed about exams and I have eight in two weeks! I hope you all can forgive me! I still have a lot of plans for this story so keep reviewing I seriously love hearing from people who actually bother reading these chapters of "After Darcy Garland." You've all been so patient! I'll try brainstorming in between studying, and plan to post in late may/early June? Talk to me! I actually care about all your lovely opinions! Or you can message me via my tumblr: unlimerence . Love you all,

Izzy xoxo


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

When Julia awoke the next morning, William wasn't beside her. The mattress was still warm however, and the morning light streamed through the window. _He was at work already. He works too hard,_ Julia thought. She got up and called Ruby over. She had a great deal of shopping to do but could stay for part of the morning. She needed to tell Ruby about the proposal.

Ruby sat across from her at the coffee table in the living room. Julia tried to hide her hand until she announced it to her. There was a deafening silence.

"Jules! What is it? Do you want to tell me something?" Ruby questioned impatiently.

"Yes. Yes Ruby. There is something. Well, William has finally asked me to marry him!" Julia couldn't help but let a tear escape her. Ruby launched herself over and hugged Julia.

"Jules, that's wonderful! I am so pleased William has proposed! Will you finally change your name?" Julia paused and shifted giddily in her seat.

"Yes. I think I will." Ruby grinned mischievously.

"Julia Murdoch," Ruby said. Julia felt shivers crawl up her spine. She finally would change her name. When she married Darcy, she couldn't change her name. She just couldn't. But she knew that this time was right. "Did he do the proposal I read to you?"

"He did. Oh Ruby this is actually happening!" She cried.

"Jules, I'd love to stay and chat more about the handsome detective, but I really must go! I'll see you tonight!" And with that, she waltzed out of the door.

That evening, before they had arrived, William came home later than expected. The sight surprised him. Harry and Julia were sitting in the living room, laughing. He closed the door loudly, so that they would look up. Both their heads snapped up as William approached them.

"Good evening," William said quietly.

"Hey Will! Julia here was just helpin' me pack up my things. I'm leaving tonight, yunno."

"Where will you go?" William replied. Harry stood up and patted his back.

"I'm going back home. I'm going to Nova Scotia. I know, I know, I haven't been in ages, but your mother would have wanted it. She would have agreed I'm not a particularly good father." William grimaced at the thought.

"Come back soon, father." William couldn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth. He never thought he would ever say that to Harry. Harry sighed and took his bags in his hands.

"It was lovely meetin' you Julia. Don't let 'm pray too much," Harry laughed. Julia bit her lip so that William wouldn't see her smile at the comment. Harry opened the door right as Ruby, Japer, and Mr Ogden were at the door. He seldom did anything more than tip his hat at them, as he loped past them, and hopped into a carriage.

William and Julia awkwardly stood at the door. Ruby broke the silence as she frolicked in, pulling William violently in for a hug. He grunted uncomfortably. Jasper and Mr Ogden came inside. Dinner was already set at the table now, as everyone sat down. Needless to say the dinner was awkward, and quite dull in the presence of Mr Ogden. He began to lighten the mood, but spoke in a thunderous manner.

"How in the world did you manage this house?" Mr Ogden asked quizzically. It was like an hidden message. The others thought it was just simple small talk, but William shifted in his seat, trying not to feel offended, or uncomfortable for that matter, as he was still holding him with steely eye contact.

"My father struck gold," was all he could actually croak out at that moment. Mr Ogden lifted an eye brow in surprise.

"Oh, he did did he? I'm still a bit confused detective. What exactly _is _his occupation?" The room went quiet. Jasper nervously ate his salad, as did Ruby. Julia glared at her father. He simply ignored her.

"Well sir, he used to be a sailor in Nova Scotia, now he's...well, I'm not sure..." He inhaled more of his pork chop in front of him.

"Never wanted to become a doctor? Politician?"

"He would have if he had the ch-" William's irritated tone was cut off by Jasper.

"I'm going back to British Columbia tomorrow..." He lightened the mood instantly. Everyone talked all at once and told him how much he would be missed. William just stared at his plate, put off by his meal. God, he hated that man.

The dinner finally came to an end. They all left their home, even Ruby left after the dinner. William and Julia were in their new bedroom. Julia was already under the covers of the new bed, but William was pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry for tonight William..." She said in a hushed voice. He now looked enraged, his eyes darkening. He began changing. He thrusted his shirt off, grumbling to himself. Julia tried to hide her arousal. He was angrily taking his clothes off. But she knew he had little patience for anything at the moment.

"He thinks he is utterly superior to me. He think I'm useless. What can I do to prove him wrong?! I've married you, provided a home for us, what does he want?!" He growled, unbuckling his trousers. Now he was just in his boxers and undershirt. He was very much in his own world however.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean anything by it Will-" Her voice caught as he took off his undershirt. He was like a sculpture. His muscles perfectly outlined in the lamp-light. His unruly hair tossled from taking his shirt off so violently. He looked at her and paused. She sat up, hoping he would make a move, but he simply went to cabinet, and put on his red silk pajamas. She sank back into the bed. He slipped into bed, joining her. He clicked off the light and stared up at the ceiling His insomnia would get the better of him tonight.

He entered the station house the next day, welcomed by the not-so-welcoming sound of the worst thing he could possibly think of for a monday morning: Patty Glynn and the Inspector fighting over the latest case. Brackenreid had him up against the wall. Patty was shaking vigorously, still clutching his pen and notebook. He finally let him go and he marched up to William.

"How's this for a title detective? Catholic Copper's Cousin Clara Cascaded with Confrontations?" He smirked, pushed up his glasses, and left the station swiftly.

"MURDOCH! MY OFFICE!" The Inspector's shrill voice was all the station could hear. When would this unbelievable family reunion end?


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey Everyone! Get who's done exams?! Ok, now that I'm going to try to actually update more, a couple things to remember for this fan fic. 1. I know in the tv series he's not suppose to have anything beyond a father and half brother, but I seriously wanted him to have a female relative, younger than him. Just imagine him having a younger sister like I'm hyperventillating just thinking about it lol. So for this chapter, I'm introducing his cousin, supposedly his Aunt's daughter. Her name is Clara, she's around 19. I imagined her looking like Nina Dobrev so... Also, I'm sorry (actually I have no idea if you actually like this), that it's all about relationships, no real murder investigation...or is that good? Anyway, enjoy, I'm bored so there will probably be more on the way, if I can ever get off Tumblr, it's my addiction. Here you go:_

Still in shock, he warily made his way to the Inspectors office. Usually when such a situation took place, William was prepared for a "talking to" about something he did, or usually something George did. William sat down across from the inspector. Brackenreid poured more scotch into his glass and sat down and eyed William quite intently. William rubbed his forehead anxiously, and that's when Brackenreid spoke. He broke the silence forcefully and had an edge of surprise in his voice. "I didn't know you had a cousin Murdoch," He started. "I was lead to believe you had a father and that half brother of yours...and the sister that passed away. No cousin. Now, I don't expect an answer about that gal in there, but I need to tell you what has happened. A young man's body, a man named Ethan Winters,was found in his large estate. He was home alone, and... Ms Murdoch was found walking down the street shortly after he was reported dead by his neighbour. She apparently knew him quite well...Murdoch, I need this case done, but you cannot be part of it! Sorry me old mucker, but your cousin...well she is much like you. She quite stubborn. I'm getting Giles into the case instead. Yes, you are relieved of your duties. Now you can go talk to her, hell, you can look after her, you just cannot talk about the case. If you do, I'm ordered to suspend your service here...Just keep in mind the last time that happened." And with that, Brackenreid showed him out of the office. He was utterly speechless.

First, he called Julia, he planned to meet her after her work. Until then, he had to deal with Clara.

William passed the numerous constables, no doubt that they were whispering about him, thanks to George, he thought. Clara was in glimpse. She was still in the questioning room. Her arms stubbornly crossed. She was much older than he had remembered Clara. He had last seen her before Liza had passed away. She had been 10. Now she was 21. Dressed very fine for a girl who most likely worked as a secretary. William was about to open the door when he was struck by the image of her crying as he set off for the logging camp. She was like a second sister to him. And he couldn't help but smile. Like the smile he had done when he flew the Pendrick Arrow. She looked up and saw him and did her giggle he always remembered, even if the memories were very, very hazy ones.

He flung open the door and she immediately hugged. They weren't strangers like he and Susannah had been. Not in the last couple years, but he and Clara had kept in touch. They hugged for a long time and then left the room.

"Will, it has been a while." They stopped outside the station house and she watched him. Like she was studying him. He knew what she was doing. That's when she spoke, almost teasing him. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"It has, Clara," He laughed.

"You are a detective now Will! I mean, it's not a huge surprise at all, but-" She abruptly stopped speaking when she peered down and saw a another pocket watch. Not the one Liza gave him. She didn't know, but Julia had given it to him.

"The watch... It's not..." She awkwardly held her tongue so she didn't assume anymore than she had already done. She wasn't as good as William, and she knew that.

"Clara, a lot has happened. How about we get some lunch and I can tell you."

"Everything? Promise, Willy?" She giggled. His heart instantly melted. It had been a while since he was called that.

"Yes. And after we'll go to an asylum to meet someone." He stopped and laughed to himself. Clara looked horrified at him.

"What?" She said to him, quite taken aback.

"I promise you that is not what it sounds." She took his arm and they went on their way. The real question was not what had happened in their lives each other had missed, but what William was going to do on his 'time off'.


End file.
